I Won't Let You Go
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Adam starts acting strange and Mac finds out why when he gets an urgent call from the young lab tech. I don't own CSI NY nor the song I Won't Let Go by the Racal Flatts. Mention of MPreg. Mac/Adam paring if you don't like don't read.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own CSI NY. Nor the song 'I won't Let Go' by the Rascal Flatts

**Description:** Adam as been acting strange lately and Mac finds out why when he gets an urgent call from the young lab tech.

It was a sunny day in New York as Mac made his way across the road with his freshly made cup of coffee he took a deep breath of fresh air taking in the sun as he made his way towards the crime lab ready for today's day of work. He walked up to the steps and found Jo standing there smiling as he smiled back she waved at him then met him the rest of the way as they both walked into the building they said their good mornings to Flack and walked too the elevator got in and pressed the 35th floor button, but just as the door was about to close someone stopped it as the doors opened back up and in walked Danny along with Lindsey, Hawkes and Adam being the last one in.

"Hey Mac good morning" Lindsey greeted with a smile.

"Morning Lindsey" Mac greeted back.

"Hey! And what am I? chopped liver?" Jo fained hurt then cracked up with a chuckle

"Good morning Jo" Lindsey said to her then laughed.

"Alright alright enough" Mac grinned they grinned back then he turned his attention to the others "Good morning"

"Morning Mac! Jo" both Hawkes and Danny said at the same time, but nothing out of Adam.

"Morning Adam" Mac greeted that caused Adam to jump, but he didn't look up.

"M-Morning boss" Adam replied softly.

Mac stared at him with concern in his eyes Adam's voice seemed broken and he had no idea why he won't look at him. He came around to look at the young man, but Adam quickly turned his head to the other side and quickly put his sunglasses on with his his hat keeping his face covered with his secret well guarded. Mac looked over to Danny and the others who shrugged they started to get worried too.

"Adam why won't you look at me?" Mac asked softly.

"Mac can I have some over time please?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"Adam this is the 5th time you have asked for overtime and I'm afraid that you reached your limit so I can't give..."

"Mac please!" Adam pleaded.

Mac looked at him again he could have sworn he heard fear in his voice so he sighed and shook his head "Alright, but you won't get paid for it" Mac said.

"That's fine" Adam said. The doors to the elevator opened and Adam was the first one out as he limped towards his locker the others looked at him with more then worry now they just wished Adam would talk to them.

The day pressed on as each tech started clocking out ready to head home as Adam stayed behind to get some work done. It was close to midnight when Mac came in he stood still for a moment and watched the young man work his limp from earlier still there he shook his head and sighed this caught Adam's attention and he turned.

"Adam it's late go home" Mac demanded

Adam wanted to argue, but he new it was no good to do so. The truth was he was afraid to go home. He gathered his belongings and left for the night. It was almost two in the morning when Mac finally shut his lights off gathered his belongings and left for the night. He got into the elevator and down to the first floor only to see Flack sitting there going over some paperwork he chuckled and walked over to him. Flack looked up at hearing a throat clearing and smirked.

"Hey Mac headed out?" Flack asked Mac nodded.

"Yeah you should be already at home in bed" Mac said Flack just laughed.

"Yeah I know, but I had some paperwork needed to be done" Flack stated.

"And you couldn't finish it up tomorrow?" Mac asked.

"Nah thought I would get it done and over with" Flack committed

Mac shook his head in amusement he opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang he grabbed it and flipped it opened "Taylor!"

"_Mac! Mac you gotta help me"_ it was Adam and that got his attention quickly at his frantic voice.

"Adam? Adam what's wrong?" Mac asked

"_Mac please I-I need help" _ Adam cried franticly.

"Adam stay calm! where are you?" Mac asked he was now beyond worried he was scared for him. Mac had loved him for the longest time and the thought of him hurt scares him more then anything.

"_A-At my apartment please hurry before he get's home"_ Adam pleaded.

"Ok I'm on my way just hang on" Mac said then flipped his phone closed "You wanna take a ride with me?" Mac asked Flack who quickly got up and nodded.

"Hell yeah" Flack said then they left.

They arrived at Adam's apartment shortly after they left the lab. It didn't take long for the young lab tech didn't live that far. They quickly ran into the building asked the super for Adam's apartment number after showing them their badges she then started explaining to them that she was about to call 911 for screaming was heard in that apartment they looked at each other as she handed them the apartment number they said their thanks and took off for his apartment. They came upon the door and Mac knocked hard.

"Adam open up it's me Mac" Mac yelled, but no answer he tried again and again no answer so he looked at Flack who nodded he then kicked the door open and rushed in with Flack behind him.

Mac got to the living room and stopped cold in his tracks at what he found. The place was a wreck and everything was turned over he found blood on the carpet as he slowly walked around he found Adam with his back against the wall covered in blood he had his house phone in his hand his eyes closed. Mac Slowly knelt down in front of him and he could barely open his eyes as he tried looking at Mac.

"Adam? Oh Adam come on let's get you out of here and to a hospital" Mac said he reached for the young man he lifted him up in his arms and carried him out, but he turned to Flack before leaving.

"Call Jo tell her to get here to Adam's apartment with Hawkes, Lindsey and Danny I need them to gather and process the evidence at once. I want the asshole responsible for this" Mac seethed gritting his teeth together Flack nodded and took out his cell.

Mac made his way down the hall and out the door asking the woman to open the door for him when she saw Adam she couldn't help, but gasp in horror.

"Oh my gosh oh poor Adam! Will he be ok?" She asked.

"I hope so ma'am, but right now I am taking him to the hospital could you get the passenger door for me?" Mac said then asked she quickly nodded and rushed to open the door he said his thanks then placed Adam in the SUV and drove off for the nearest hospital.

!

Flack stood around waiting for Danny and the others to arrive as they finally rushed their way into Adam's apartment and as soon as they got in Lindsey couldn't help, but let out a agonizing gasp seeing her friend's apartment in this state Hawkes, Danny and Jo stood stunned in shock. They new something was going on with their young friend, but this...this was just unthinkable they quickly shook it off and began processing the scene. Oh they'll catch the one responsible and when they do he or she will pay.

!

Mac sat in the waiting room waiting on some news about Adam. He has been on edge ever sense he found him like that in his apartment and began to worry if moving him was a good idea or not. Mac sighed got up and began to pace when his cell went off he took it out looking at the number flashing across the screen seeing it was Flack he answered.

"Taylor"

"_Hey Mac how is Adam?"_ Flack asked.

"I don't know! They haven't told me anything yet" Mac stated frustrated he wanted news and he wanted them now, but he also new it took time.

"_Ok well they finished processing the crime scene do you want the apartment closed off?" _Flack asked.

"Yes and tell whoever lives close to Adam that if they see the person responsible for Adam's state to call us immediately" Mac said.

"_Ok will do! Oh and Jo said that they'll come by and see Adam as soon as they can so will I" _Flack said.

Mac looked up and saw the doctor coming his way "Ok thanks I'll see you guys later the doctor is coming so I'll let you go and explain everything to you when you guys get here"

"_Ok! Later" _Flack stated then hung up.

"Mac Taylor?" he asked Mac nodded.

"Yes doc how is he?" Mac anxiously asked.

"We had to do an X-Ray and a CatScan to see if there were any damages done his X-Rays show's nothing was broken which with a beating he took should have happened, but he does have a concussion" The Doctor explained Mac nodded.

"Thank you doc" Mac said the doctor looked at him hesitant and Mac new that the news was far from over "There is something else isn't there?" Mac asked.

The doctor sighed and nodded looked at Mac "T-There were signs of sexual assault he was raped repetitively there were signs of scaring that was healing over time meaning this has been going on for the last couple of months I would say two or three at the most. And I uhh...don't know how this could have happened and it is a miracle that it survived the beating, but it looks like he is pregnant" The doctor told Mac he stood with his mouth hung opened and in shock, but quickly shook it and clamped his mouth shut.

"Anything else?" Mac asked with fury.

"Whoever did this was aiming for the baby so he's lucky the baby is still alive" he said then walked off after Mac said his thanks he walked to the room the doctor gave him and walked in.

Adam was sitting up in bed and staring off into nothing when he heard the door open. He looked over to see Mac enter with a smile on his face and Adam couldn't help, but look away in shame. He had spent half his life trying to hide his sexuality for fear of loosing his friends and now this happens? He began to sob and Mac quickly rushed to his side taking the young man in his arms and soothing him.

"Shhhh it's going to be ok Adam! Your going to be fine" Mac said soothingly.

Adam was stunned that Mac would even touch him, but didn't question it and cried into his chest. Mac just sat on the bed allowing him to cry for everything he had been through he had every right to do so and Mac was going to be determined to help him in every way possible he would even raise the child as his own even though he or she belonged to the asshole who did this to him he would be there for Adam from now on. As he held him he began to think about a song he had heard on the radio earlier that day and it cracked a sad smile and just held him.

Suddenly Mac began to sing to him calming his tears as he listened to him. "It's like a storm That cuts a path It breaks your will It feels like that You think you're lost But you're not lost On your own You're not alone I will stand by you I will help you through When you've done all you can do And you can't cope I will dry your eyes I will fight your fight I will hold you tight And I won't let go"

Mac took Adam and lifted his head and looked deep into his eyes as he continued unaware of the audience that gathered his friends and staff of the hospital "It hurts my heart To see you cry I know it's dark This part of life Oh, it finds us all But we're too small To stop the rain Oh, but when it rains I will stand by you I will help you through When you've done all you can do And you can't cope I will dry your eyes I will fight your fight I will hold you tight And I won't let you fall"

Mac wiped the tears from Adam's eyes and continued his song "Don't be afraid to fall I'm right here to catch you I won't let you down It won't get you down You're gonna make it Yeah, I know you can make it Cause I will stand by you I will help you through When you've done all you can do And you can't cope And I will dry your eyes I will fight your fight I will hold you tight And I won't let go Oh I'm gonna hold you And I won't let go Won't let you go No, I won't"

When Mac finished Adam began to sob again as he continued looking into his eyes he smiled sadly at how broken his love was and it did hurt him to see him cry and he vowed to put the smile and light back into his eyes. "I won't let you go Adam that I promise you. Whatever happens we will get through this together! I know you don't need to hear this, but maybe if you did then maybe you'll have something to fight for. Adam I love you I have loved you for the longest time and I was too afraid to tell you, but after I found you the way you were I was afraid I was afraid that you were dead and never telling you how I truly felt and when the doctor told me that you were going to be fine I decided right then and there not to let fear get in the way of obtaining the only other person I have truly loved"

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing Mac loved him...he still loves him even after everything he had just gone through and he clung to him even more then before and Mac continued to hold him as his audience dissipated going back to their work with tears of awe in their eyes. Adam drew back too look at Mac and frowned a little.

"I can't believe you love me even after...I'm pregnant Mac and_._...and"

"I know you are and I know exactly who it belongs too...well not the name of the person, but you get my meaning and I don't care. I'll raise it with you as if he or she belonged to me Adam I love you and I love everything about you so if you will give me a chance I know I can make the both of you happy for the rest of your lives what do you say?" Mac said then asked

Adam looked at him and smiled for the first time and nodded. "Yes I would love that...and I love you too" Mac smiled big and kissed him as if his life depended on it.

They broke apart when someone cleared their throats he looked up too see the happy faces of his friends and co-workers they gave a thumbs up and clapped for them then the doctor came in with a big smile on his face he nodded checked Adam's vital signs then closed his clipboard.

"Alright Mr. Ross you can go home whenever you like" The Doctor announced just the mention of _home_ sent a shiver down his body Mac noticed and tightened his grip he nodded at the doctor who did the same and walked out.

"Danny have you guys found the guy yet?" Mac asked he shook his head.

"No sorry, but were not giving up. We will catch him" Danny said. Mac nodded then looked at Adam.

"You can stay with me if you want" Mac offered Adam smiled.

"Ok I would like that" Adam said Mac smiled Adam turned his head to see his friends he smiled sheepishly at them "hey guys I guess you know huh?" they nodded.

"Adam if you think we are going to stop being your friends and look at you differently because of this then you are sadly mistaken" Lindsey said before Adam could say anything Adam looked at her then to the others who nodded in agreement.

They helped him gather his clothes then turned their backs so he could get dressed once he was done they turned back around and helped him up. They left the hospital soon after driving to Mac's apartment it was then a thought suddenly struck Adam's brain and he groaned in aggravation. Mac turned to his lover with concern on his face.

"Adam what's wrong?" Mac asked.

"I just realized that I have no clothes to change into and I left my phone at my apartment" Adam said.

"Don't worry we packed your clothes for you they are in the back and we didn't see your cell just your house phone and that was lying in the spot where Mac found you" Jo said Adam quickly turned his head.

"My cell is gone? H-he must have taken it" Adam muttered.

"Well get it back I promise" Hawkes assured his friend the rest of the ride to Mac was silent.

They finally arrived at Mac's apartment they saw Flack standing there as they got out grabbing the bags they had brought with them. Mac invited them to stay for a while they smiled and agreed, but only for a bit because they had work to do on finding the person responsible for Adam's condition, but Mac told them to not worry about it tonight so they agreed and stayed. It was close to midnight as laughter was heard through out the apartment no one was drunk for they new they had work the next day when a sudden knock caused everyone to stop talking they stared at the door in wonder. Mac got up and walked to the door wondering who it could be at this time of night he opened the door and was greeted by a tall, blue eyed medium built guy who looked really really pissed.

"Can I help you with something?" Mac asked.

"Where is he?" He demanded angrily.

"Who are you talking about?" Mac asked he had a suspicion, but it wasn't confirmed until he pushed his way passed him and into his apartment "Hey you don't just barge into someones home unless you were invited" Mac said, but he ignored him

The guy who walked into Mac's home looked around at the many face's, but ignored them in favor of finding the one he was looking for. He turned his head to the left and soon his eyes fell on Adam who's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Get your ass over here now" He growled angrily and on impulse Adam immediately got up and was at his side in split second. "Did I say you could leave? Huh? Did I give you fucking permission to call someone and go to the hospital? No I don't think so. No one likes your sorry ass and the only reason I put up with you is because of the sex" he growled causing Adam to whimper in fear.

He then grabbed his arm slapping him across the face shocking everyone in the room he then dragged Adam towards the door, but he was stopped when someone pushed the door closed keeping them from walking out. He looked at the person responsible only to come face to face with an angry looking Mac Taylor who's face was red from anger.

"Your the one responsible for Adam's condition! You put him in the hospital and your the one that almost caused him to loose his baby" Mac accused him he snorted then turned back to him.

"That thing is still alive? Damnit I thought I had gotten rid of it oh well I guess I'll have to try again" He growled then turned back to Mac "And you! None of this is your business so get your hands off the door and get out of my fucking way"

"Oh I don't think so! One it is my business because not only is he my lover he's also one of my best friends and see those people over there? They won't let you put a hand on him ever again and secondly you are under arrest for attempted murder of a law enforcement official" Mac stated "Flack wanna do the honers?" Flack nodded

"Hell yeah!" Flack said in anger then roughly cuffed him.

Mac stopped Flack before he could took him away he looked at the guy straight in his eyes then punched the hell out of him the others smirked at that then Flack hauled him up taking him away and for once Adam could breath easier and be at piece as he fell into Mac's awaiting arms he was safe for once in his life he was safe.

_9 months later..._

"Adam will you stay put for heaven's sake? You look about ready to pop in any moment. I should have made you stay home because your suppose to be on bed rest, but kept insisting on coming in now stay still" Mac demanded his husband in annoyance.

After a few months of living with him they decided to get married and soon Adam moved into Mac's apartment never looking back. It was a long and rocky road, but with the help and support of their friends who became their family they were able to get through it and now here he was 9 months pregnant and already dead on his feet Mac grabbed Adam's feet and rubbed them as he sat next to his husband with a smile. Adam sighed and laid back to enjoy the sensation as Danny and the rest came waltzing in laughing.

"Adam got you worn out huh Mac?" Danny teased.

"Oh very funny Dann-O I'll have you know that I'm more worn out then anyone" Adam said laughing and as quickly as his laughter started it suddenly stopped being replaced by a sharp pain that caused him to cry out.

"Adam honey are you ok?" Mac asked worriedly helping the young man up. He took a deep breath only to tumble over in pain once again.

"it hurts" Adam cried out. Lindsey immediately new what was going on.

"Oh my gosh Mac you need to get him to the hospital now" Lindsey announced they looked at her for a moment.

"Mac she's right Adam just went into labor and it looks like his contractions are way too close together he needs to be at the hospital NOW" Hawkes said then rushed out grabbing Mac's key's as they were tossed to him.

Danny and Mac helped Adam stand as the girls guided him from the back making sure that he didn't fall nor fall over. The elevator ride was uneventful and it was all Adam could do to not freak out as another contraction hit yet again causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ok honey breath you gotta breath ok? In and out in and out there you go" Mac coaches him the elevator finally comes to the bottom floor as they passed the station to get out side and to the SUV.

They managed to get out as the cops allowed them to pass freely giving them warm smiles and congratulating them again as they said their thanks they met up with Hawkes who was standing by one of the SUV's as Flack stood by the other one. They got Adam in and was off to the hospital. It didn't take Adam long to deliver because of his contractions being so close together they had to do a C-Section to get the baby out or they would lose them both and now here they were holding their baby daughter for the first time.

"She's so beautiful!" Adam proclaimed Mac nodded with a smile.

"Yes she is. She looks just like you; she has your eyes and I bet she'll have your hair and your trates too" Mac said Adam couldn't help, but laugh.

"Yeah I think she will" Adam agreed "And I have the perfect name for her that is if you like it" Adam said

"And what name would that be honey?" Mac asked as he looked at his daughter he claimed long ago.

"Aleena Preston Taylor" Adam announced "What do you think?"

"I love it it's perfect for her" Mac said happily Adam sighed and leaned back. A knock at the door caught their attention.

"Hey guys come on in" Mac waved them in.

"Can we see the new baby?" Danny asked.

"Sure! Everyone I would like to introduce you to our daughter Aleena Preston Taylor! Aleena this is your new family welcome to the world my baby girl" Mac announced then said as he let each of their friends hold the baby girl.

The love shown in each and everyone of his friends as they held Aleena and he held his husband. He new that everything was going to be ok Devin was in prison for attempted murder; Adam was safe and so was the baby and now it was time for a new start, but this time with his own family.

End.

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
